Upside Down Pineapples
by livsgirl
Summary: Alex and Olivia are part of a lifestyle that is considered taboo by many. How will their relationship, career, and lifestyle choice fair once they are outed during a case. Will they survive or will it destroy everything they had worked so hard to build both professionally and personally.
1. Chapter 1

**You guys know how I like to challenge ya'll and to take you to places most would never consider. This is going to be one of those times. Little Miss Nicap thanks for letting me bounce this idea off you and giving me a helping hand when my muse wanted to do a whole shock and awe.**

* * *

Alex bit the pillow to keep from screaming so loud that she would wake the neighbors, as Olivia gripped her hips even tighter and thrust the faux cock in as deep as she possibly could. She had never been with a lover before who could bring her to mind blowing orgasms within minutes or drag it out till she felt like she was going to explode, until Olivia. Tonight was one of the nights that if she didn't get the release she desperately needed she was going to explode. Thankfully, for her, tonight was a night that Olivia didn't want to torture her and wanted to bring Alex to as many orgasms as possible. Alex was fast approaching her third and possibly her most intense one of the night.

Olivia fought to starve off her orgasm as she continued to thrust faster and harder into Alex. She could not only hear how wet she was but felt it as well. Each time her thighs hit against Alex her wetness was coating her thighs and dripping down her legs. To fill it slid down her legs as more and more was rubbed on her had to be one of the most erotic things she had ever felt. Hell knowing that she had made Alex that fucking wet was enough to send her flying over the edge, herself. She tilted her hips up slightly as she pushed in trying to take Alex as deep as she could.

Alex's back arched up as a silent scream ripped from her mouth and her insides clamped down on the toy buried deep inside her. There was a constant roar in her ears and it felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Finally just as she felt like she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen her body instinctively took a gasping breath.

Olivia could only stare on in amazement as Alex's orgasm took hold. To watch the blonde completely surrender was the most erotic things she had ever seen. Between the positioning of the toy against her clit and the sight before her, Olivia was unable to hold her orgasm at bay any longer.

"Oh GOD" Alex moaned as Olivia's orgasm took hold and her hips began to erratically pump trying to draw her orgasm out as much as possible and sending Alex into another less powerful one.

"I can't I can't" Olivia mumbled as her muscles began to twitch from exhaustion causing her to collapse onto Alex.

Alex groaned as she fell onto the bed under Olivia's weight and the toy slid out of her, despite her body's attempt to grasp it and hold it in place.

Once she recovered enough to somewhat function, Olivia rolled off of Alex and willed her heart to stop beating out of her chest. She half moaned half groaned when Alex rolled over closer to her and entwined her legs with hers.

"God you are amazing in bed." Alex whispered as ran her fingers over Olivia's taunt abs. She bit her lower lip to keep from moaning out loud as she watched the muscles twitch under her fingers. Between, Olivia's body's response to her touch and watching her hips automatically thrust the toy into thin air was turning her on once again. If she knew she could handle it she would have quickly straddled her and took every inch again.

Olivia could only grunt in response still not having the energy to actually form words.

Alex propped herself up on her elbow and stared at her lover. Her dark hair was kept short and on some days she would spike it just a little. Her body, was very muscular and trim, thanks to years of chasing criminals and a daily workout in the gym. Her brown eyes that were now open and staring at her held so much compassion and fire that it always amazed her.

"What?" Olivia breathed seeing that Alex was having an internal battle.

"I want to ask you something but I don't want you to take it the wrong way."

Olivia arched one eyebrow as she pulled Alex tight against her giving her gentle squeeze of encouragement.

"What would you think about possibly joining the swinger's lifestyle?"

"Swingers, as in swapping keys and wives?" Olivia asked trying to figure out where all this was coming from.

"That's a common misconception among people who are not part of it or just doesn't want to try to understand it."

Olivia took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled it.

"Never mind" Alex answered as she laid her head on Olivia's chest relaxing at the steady thump thump of her heart beat.

"Alex that question didn't come out of the blue" Olivia said as she tilted Alex's head up so she could look into her eyes "Explain to me where that came from."

Alex smiled at Olivia as she felt her throat constrict. How could she explain to the woman she loved more than life itself that she enjoyed the swinger's lifestyle and had for many years? That despite the fact they had an outstanding sex life it was something that she missed.

"No judgment honey, just, be honest with me."

Alex nodded as she lowered her eyes "I have been a swinger since I was in college. It's not something that I participate in on a regular basis or with every partner I have ever been with. It's has nothing to do with you pleasing me or not pleasing me, either. We both know the lord above and the neighbors can vouch for that."

Olivia chuckled as she smiled. She could still remember the first time her neighbor had informed her the walls were not that thick and he needed pointers to make his wife scream like Alex had.

"The best way I can describe it," Alex took a deep breath before she continued "is that it's just a huge turn on. It's forbidden and exciting all at the same time."

"So we what, just go to clubs and pick up random people? Alex, you of all people should know how dangerous that is."

Alex couldn't help but laugh as she raised her head and placed a kiss on her cheek "I know which is why I am a member of a club called Devious Desires. It's an exclusive swingers club that prides themselves on the anonymity of their clients, which is perfect considering our careers."

"You've been going to this club since we have been together?"

"No" Alex stated looking Olivia in the eyes "I stopped going to Devious Delights three months after we started dating."

"Three months?"

"Don't lay there and act like you don't remember Racheal and Jessica."

Olivia felt a blush start to creep up her body. She had worked hard to make sure none of the woman knew about the other two but apparently not hard enough.

"Don't bother explaining" Alex said seeing the wheels start to turn in Olivia's head "When we started dating neither one of us agreed to be exclusive. When we did decide to be exclusive, you stopped seeing Racheal and Jessica, while I stopped going to the club."

"If I decide that I don't want to partake in this what then?"

"Then my membership is cancelled and I will never speak of it again." Alex answered truthfully. Her love and need for Olivia to always be by her side, more than outweighed her desire to participate in swinger activities.

"But it's something that you enjoy"

"It is, but it also has to be a mutual agreement. It can't be something that you agree to do just to make me happy. In the end that will destroy our relationship, not build it up. I've seen it happen to too many couples and I refuse for it to happen to us." Alex answered "I don't want you to think I will leave you if you say no either. This is an option that I would like you to consider us exploring."

"Can I think about it?"

"Yes" Alex whispered as she kissed Olivia "I would rather you take time to think about it than to right off the bat say yes or no and it not be the right thing for you."

"Ok" Olivia answered as she swallowed her nervousness.

Alex smiled at Olivia it wasn't a no and it wasn't a yes but it was a maybe. At least she was somewhat open to the idea and didn't immediately shoot her down or refuse "I want you to take as long as you need to decide. I need you to be sure here" Alex placed her fingers on Olivia's head "And certainly in here" She placed her hand over her heart "Because I do not want to and I will not lose you over this."

She could tell that Alex was being honest with her as she stared into he crystal blue eyes that held a hint of gray in them. She knew that, no matter how long it took her to decide, Alex would not push her for an answer or to join if she didn't want to. On the same token she also knew that if she declined to join, then Alex wouldn't hesitate to revoke her membership and would never speak of it again. The thing that was shocking her, was how turned on she was getting thinking about watching Alex with another woman.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sure at this point some of you are cussing me. I understand and respect that and I know that this story isn't for everyone. This story came to me after accidentally discovering that a fellow officer participated in this lifestyle (very embarrassing moment might I add). Thankfully though we both recovered from our embarrassing moment and he is willing to answer questions about things I don't understand. He know's that I am the type of person that will never pass judgment but I will ask a million questions to understand and learn. Not to join but to simply try to see what they find enjoyable about this lifestyle. Little did he know that it would lead to this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who is willing to give this story a chance. I know it is difficult for some readers and I understand it believe me. I knew I would find some readers who wouldn't want to read it but I never thought I would find so many that would be willing to give it a chance. I want to thank you for keeping an open mind and giving this story a chance. For those who think that it will be a constant partner swapping it will not be like that. I didn't get a chance last chapter but I want to thank Little Miss Nicap for making the icon for this story.**

* * *

Alex dropped her briefcase by the door and kicked her heels off. She was shrugging out of her jacket when she heard a noise coming from the bedroom. She knew Olivia should still be at the station so she quietly went over to the side table and pulled the hidden gun out from under it. She was checking to make sure it was fully loaded and clicking the safety off when she heard the bedroom door open and saw a shadow fall across the living room.

"Alex, is that you?" Olivia called out as she gripped her service weapon tighter and steadied her breathing. She had thought the noise she heard was Alex coming home but when she didn't come into the bedroom she was beginning to think it was intruder. She knew that the element of surprise always worked in home invasions but the last thing she wanted was to point her weapon at Alex no matter the circumstance.

"Jesus, Olivia are you trying to scare me or get yourself killed" Alex called back turning the safety back on and sliding the weapon back to its hiding spot before turning and facing her lover "How long do I have you for?"

"Till the Monday morning" Olivia said smiling when Alex's face brightened at the news "Capt said he doesn't want to see either me or Elliot till oh nine hundred hours on Monday. Since I have this hot blonde waiting for me at home I figured I would take his advice and go home, besides that will give us some time to talk."

"About" Alex asked as she tried to rack her brain over anything that had happened or they needed to discuss over the past week but was coming up empty.

"The possibility of swinging"

"Oh" Alex said suddenly feeling her throat go dry.

"I have a couple of questions and concerns I would like answered." Olivia stated as she cocked her head to the side and studied Alex "Have you changed your mind?"

"You haven't brought it up since that night so I assumed you didn't want to participate. You threw me for a loop just now asking me about it."

"I didn't mean to" Olivia answered pulling Alex against her sighing when she felt her body mold into hers "I have just been taking the time and thinking about it and now I have some questions I need answered before I can decide."

"Let me get a glass of wine and I will happily answer any questions you have." Alex said as she pecked Olivia's lips and headed into the kitchen "Want a beer?"

"Sure"

Alex pulled the cork on the bottle of her favorite wine and poured some in the glass as she pondered over the questions that Olivia could possibly ask. In the past the questions she had received from partners went anywhere from what type of freak are you to what if I want to take them to bed alone. She knew without a doubt those weren't the type of questions she would be receiving tonight and would never receive from Olivia. She grabbed Olivia a beer as she took a deep breath and headed back into the living room to face the unknown, something that she hated to do.

"Here" Alex said as she handed Olivia her beer and sat down on the couch folding her legs under her "So, questions?"

"What if you want to swing one night and I don't? What if I don't like the partner you chose or vice versa? What if…" Olivia started running through her list of questions without taking a break.

"Whoa" Alex said holding her hand up to stop Olivia's rant "Honey there are two things needed for this to work. One, we both have to agree to do this and number two is the same thing any relationship needs to survive, communication."

Olivia nodded as she exhaled the breath she had been holding.

"We have to communicate before, during, and after. If I tell you I want to go to the club and you don't, say so. If you're afraid I'll go without you, forget it. Swinging doesn't work like that, at least for me. If you see me with someone you don't want me with then say so. She will not be joining us in the bedroom. But that's not really something you have to worry about because having a single partner is against my rules.

"Rules, there are rules?"

"Yes there are rules." Alex sat her glass on the coffee table and pulled Olivia till she was laying against her "Each person or couple has certain rules that they follow. The longer you are in the swinger lifestyle you will alternate or change some rules. For me the rules that never change are: I never go to the club without my partner if I am in a relationship. I never offer a single woman to be our swinging partner only couples. I never invite our swing couple over or meet with them if you can't and my number rule is I never swing with our couple if you are not there. This one is a given but I always, always, practice safe sex."

"Why don't you ever offer a single woman to be our swinging partner? Wouldn't that be what you wanted instead of a couple?"

"Some couples may prefer that but I don't simply because I have a preference of swinging with couples. The purpose is to heighten your sex life and whether you believe it or not it can be quite a turn on watching your partner with someone else or simply making love with your partner in the same room as another couple. I will be honest one of the things I have enjoyed in the past was watching another couple with my partner. Believe me it is way better in person than just watching porn."

Olivia simply nodded as she stared off in space as she tried to absorb what Alex was telling her.

"Hey" Alex said waving her hand in front of Olivia's face trying to catch her attention "Why don't you tell me what your biggest fear is on swinging."

"Besides being found out."

Alex nodded more than understanding the fear of being discovered, especially with their jobs.

"What if you prefer the other women to me? What if you fall in love with them and leave me for one of them?"

"Olivia Benson that will always be the least of your worries" Alex whispered as she cupped Olivia's face in her hands and stared into her deep brown eyes "I love you and only you, till the day I die. You are my soul mate and no one could ever complete me the way that you do. Each woman will pleasure another woman differently but that doesn't mean I want her instead of you. No one has ever turned me on the way you do or has ever made me as wet as you do. If you don't believe me then I will gladly give you the numbers to my ex's and you can ask them yourself."

"But you still want other people?" Olivia said as she stood and started to pace their living room.

"No" Alex stated standing and pulling Olivia to her "I want you and that's it." Alex waited until she had Olivia's undivided attention before she continued speaking "I am going to cancel my membership to the club and we will never speak of this again, ok?"

"Before you cancel your membership let's go to the club."

"No, I will not have you thinking that I want someone else or you don't satisfy me. The club is out of the question and so is this proposition." Alex said releasing Olivia and turning to get her cell phone.

"Alex," Olivia said carefully taking her cell phone from her hands and setting it on the coffee table "You have tried different things in the bedroom for me that you had never done before. You were willing to open your mind to the different possibilities and I want to do the same for you."

"Olivia"

"No, I want you to take me to the club for one night. There will be no swapping of partners or bringing anyone one home but maybe we can watch another couple together. Let me experience that and see where it goes."

"Are you sure? I mean one hundred fifty percent sure." Alex stated "There is no doubt what so ever in your mind. Because if you have just the smallest amount of doubt then it's over right now and I'm ok with that. Please don't force yourself to do something just because I like it. I can live without swinging what I can't live without is you."

"Alex, I'm not forcing myself to do this and I promise you I'm sure about it. I want you to take me to the club and allow me the chance to experience it. If I don't like it or just can't handle it then it's done for and we will never speak of it again like you said. But if I do like it then we can start experiment with swinging but I can't guarantee that or how far I would be willing to go."

Alex smiled as she looked at Olivia "If you're that sure I will take you to the club on one condition."

"Which is?"

"If you change your mind before hand let me know and if at any time after we arrive you want to leave just let me know."

"I can do that." Olivia whispered as she began to unbutton Alex's blouse as she guided her to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex's hand froze from putting the finishing touches on her make up as she stared at Olivia through the mirror. Olivia was dressed in a pair of tight black jeans that molded perfectly to her ass. Her shirt fit her just as tight and you couldn't help but notice the outline of her six-pack that she worked hard to maintain. She wore a black leather belt with a silver buckle and a pair of black biker boots that had a slight heel to them with a buckle on the top. Her hair was cut short and spiked with a hint of blonde highlights at the tip. The final piece of accessory that really set the outfit off was her black leather biker jacket that Alex had bought her for simple because she looked so damn hot in it.

"What" Olivia asked catching Alex's eyes'.

Alex smiled at Olivia as she slowly turned around and leaned against the bathroom counter. She trailed her eyes slowly down Olivia's body as she felt every bit of moisture leave her mouth and travel south. She unconsciously squeezed her legs together as she licked her lips.

"Alex?" Olivia almost moaned out.

Alex slowly pushed off the counter and made her way to Olivia. She grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and walked her back till she was pinned against a wall. She slowly and torturously brought her lips to Olivia's as her eyes darted stopping just a hair of connecting them.

Olivia's breath was coming rapid and fast as Alex held her against the wall and her core was pulsing with need.

"What" Alex whispered smirking when she felt Olivia's body shudder as her breath caressed her lips "Is that you look so damn hot and tempting in that outfit."

"I can certainly say the same about you" Olivia moaned out as she wrapped her arms around Alex's lower back and pulled her flush against her.

Alex was wearing knee high leather boots with at least a three inch heel that zipped all the way up to the top on the side. The skirt she was wearing barely came down to mid-thigh with open sides that had black lace in a criss-cross pattern tied at the end. She wore a cream colored blouse but had left the top three buttons undone so that you could barely see her black lacy bra. Her make-up was heavier than usual and her hair was slightly more teased than on a normal day. Looking at her now you would never know she that was an Assistant District Attorney with one of the highest closure rates of anyone in the office.

Alex moaned as she roughly claimed Olivia's lips and they dueled for control. Feeling Olivia surrender to her and relax fueled her desire for the brunette even more.

Olivia broke their kiss and turned her head as she gasped for air.

A devious laugh left Alex's mouth as she began her assault on Olivia's neck.

Olivia rolled her head to the side to give Alex better access and began to grind her body on Alex's leg when she slipped it between her legs. She was throbbing with need and so wet she was pretty sure it was soaking through her jeans. She tangled her hands through Alex's hair and reluctantly tugged her away from her.

Alex pulled back and bit her lower lip hoping she didn't come on the spot. Olivia's chest was rising and falling rapidly. There was a faint blush that was completely covering her body and her eyes were so dilated that they were almost completely black. She could feel her whole body quiver with need as she forced herself off her leg and to stand up straight. She knew if she didn't stop them now she would be ripping Alex's outfit off her and taking her over and over again instead of going to Devious Delights.

"Are you sure about tonight?" Alex asked once she had control over herself and was finally able to speak. "Remember communication is key so if you don't want to go tell me. When can change clothes get the ice cream out of the freezer and just cuddle up and watch a movie."

"I promise you I am as sure about going tonight as I was three weeks ago. I promise you if we stayed here we wouldn't be in clothes and it wouldn't be ice cream I would be eating."

"Fuck" Alex moaned as the images flew threw her mind. She had been turned on all day and even though they had made love twice already the thought of taking Olivia to Devious Delights kept her body tightly wound. It was almost as if she couldn't get enough and even Olivia had noticed the difference.

Of course there was no way to ignore it when Alex had woken Olivia up this morning and begged her to take her because she was already wet and swollen with need. Realizing how wet she really was Olivia had quickly traded Alex's favorite phallus for the slightly bigger one they used from time to time and in no time at all she was coming hard. When Olivia had pulled out and rolled over off her she had quickly straddled her and took the phallus again riding it till she was so spent she needed a nap.

As she snuggled into Olivia's warm and loving embrace she had asked where had that come from. She had raised her head up and smiled as she explained that the thought of taking her to the swingers club tonight was a turn on for her. That was also when they made a new rule for themselves if they were to continue into this lifestyle. They would always make love before they went to the club and after their experiences at the club. As a way to reconfirm their love and commitment to each other no matter how far they ventured into swinging.

Alex leaned forward and kissed Olivia briefly on the lips pulling her from her thoughts "If at any time you change your mind and you want to leave tell me immediately. I don't care if its five minutes in or five hours in and I will do the same."

Olivia stepped out of the cab and held her hand out for Alex as she examined the exterior of the club. The building was black with Devious Delights in red lettering just above the door. There was a notice to the side that stated members only. To look at the building you would ever have a clue that on the inside there were couples that participated in the swinger's lifestyle.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked again pulling Olivia from her thoughts.

Olivia looked from Alex to the building and then back to Alex "I am."

Alex slid her hand into Olivia's and walked through the first door. Once inside she displayed her ID and membership card and paid Olivia's entrance fee. To Olivia's surprise she reserved a room for them.

"You will be surprised how turned on you can get here." Alex whispered into Olivia's ear at her questioning look. "Just remember what happened this morning and that was just the thought of coming here."

Olivia could only smile at the thought and had a twinge of regret that she did not wear her toy out tonight. Although, that was something they had never done before tonight but then again tonight was about to be filled with a lot of firsts.

Alex pulled Olivia to the side and smiled at her as she noticed the flush that covered her body "You have already told me what you are comfortable with and we will not step outside those boundaries. Are you ready?"

Olivia nodded and followed Alex through the second door and into the club "Honey, welcome to Devious Delights."

* * *

 **A/N: To the guest reviewer that has stated all your stories are about sex. Sex is a part of a relationship and my stories are about two women who are in a happy and loving relationship. On the off chance of sounding rude if you don't like the story then don't read it. I'm not forcing you to no more than anyone else is forcing me to read theirs. For my regular readers remember I just ask that you trust me like you have with my previous stories.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia looked around the club and internally laughed at herself. The interior of the club appeared to be like any other club with the exceptions of some circular couches instead of booths or tables. There was a dance floor to her left where there were four couples, two of which was in the middle of a heavy make-session. The couches had various amounts of people on them, some talking, and some much like the couples on the dance floor. The bar to the left was filled with people talking or flirting. If she had walked in here on her own she would have assumed this was like The Cubbyhole, an all female dance club they sometimes went to.

Alex let out the breath she was holding when she felt Olivia relax next to her.

"This wasn't what I imagined I would be seeing." Olivia stated as she carefully examined the room once more. The second examination wasn't out of curiosity as much as it was out of habit to get the layout of the room. This may be a private club but that didn't mean it was excused from the daily crimes.

"Let me guess, you were expecting beds instead of couches and tables and everyone having a wild orgy for all to see." Alex said laughing. She knew the common misconceptions that people often had concerning swingers but was amazed that Olivia hadn't asked her about that.

Olivia looked away ashamed as she nodded. "I did some research on line but some of the things I had found had often mentioned groups getting together specifically for sex."

Alex wrapped her arm around Olivia's waist and hugged her to her "Those are called sex parties that some people will throw and attend. I personally do not attend those nor do I care for those. They can be thrown here or at someone's house it just depends on the person and the type of party that will be thrown." Alex guided Olivia over to a couch "Let's have a drink and see how it plays out."

"So ladies" Christy said, a dirty blonde that they had been talking to for the last half hour along with her wife Michelle "We frequent here quite often and have never seen either of you. Is this your first time?"

"I have been a member of Devious for the last four years" Alex answered as she leaned back into Olivia's embrace "But this is Olivia's first time here."

"To be honest this is my first experience with anything." Olivia interjected.

"What are your limitations?" Michelle asked as she smiled at Alex and Olivia. They were an extremely attractive couple that she would enjoy experiencing.

Alex glanced back at Olivia and smiled at her. She knew she had placed the limits on only watching another couple but if she had changed her mind and only wanted to experience the club or if she wanted to extend her limitations, she needed to know. The last thing she wanted to tell the couple was what was previously established and Olivia had changed her mind.

Olivia smiled as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Alex's neck just behind her ear before whispering 'same as before' into her ear.

Alex craned her head and quickly kissed Olivia before turning back to the couple "We are only into watching at the moment and nothing more."

Michelle glanced over at her wife who discretely nodded her approval before turning back to Alex and scooting over closer. "Would you two like to joins us? We have a room reserved."

Olivia felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest as she followed the two women up the stairs and down the hall. She had had some close calls when she was in patrol that never had her heart pounding like this. What was really confusing her was that as nervous as she was she was becoming extremely turned on with the thought of watching them with Alex.

Michelle couldn't help but notice the nervousness of Olivia when she stopped and unlocked the door.

"Are you sure about this?"

Olivia swallowed a few times to get some moisture into her mouth before speaking "To be honest I'm nervous."

Christy stepped closer to Olivia and smiled as she glanced at Alex for permission to touch Olivia. When Alex nodded she placed a hand on her shoulder and gently massaged it "I was in your shoes not too long ago myself. I understand how you feel at the moment and the doubts that are swirling around your head. If at any time you change your mind or want to leave feel free to walk out. We just ask that you make sure the door is locked behind you, ok?"

Olivia smiled as she relaxed some realizing there was a way out if she didn't want to stay or proceed any farther once they were in the room. Not to mention it was a relief to have someone other than Alex voice that they understood everything that was going through her head at that moment.

Alex shut and locked the door behind them before taking the seat next to Olivia. She leaned over staring into her deep brown eyes and whispered 'I love you' before kissing her once more.

Olivia could only look on in amazement as she watched them shed their clothes quickly. She felt her core clench when Michelle arched into Christy's touch as she pinched the pink bud between her fingers.

Alex couldn't help but moan as the scene unfolded in front of her. She squeezed her legs together as Christy pushed two fingers into Michelle quickly causing her to groan and throw her head back. She so badly wanted to walk up behind Michelle and sink her teeth into her shoulder as she reached around and massaged both her breasts. To pinch, squeeze, and roll each nipple between her fingers as Christy fucked her bringing her to an orgasm.

"She gets so wet" Christy whispered as she laid Michelle down on the bed, spreading her lips so they could both see.

Olivia squeezed her legs together as she moved around on the chair. Michelle was soaking wet and glistening. The thought of leaning down and slowly licking the full length of her slit crossed her mind.

Michelle trailed a hand down her body and squeezed her right nipple moaning out loud at the sensation. She pinched it and twisted with her forefinger and thumb before abruptly letting go. She continued the trail down her body till her hand stopped just above her apex.

Alex leaned forward in anticipation and licked her lips. She was throbbing with need and had no doubt in her mind that if she shifted the right way in the chair she would come.

"OH GOD" Olivia half moaned half groaned as she watched Michelle plunge three fingers into her soaking wet pussy as Christy leaned down and flicked her tongue over her clit.

Christy moaned as she watched Michelle work her fingers in and out of herself. There were times she would just sit back and watch her take care of herself.

Alex reached over and grabbed a hold of Olivia's hand as she shifted in the chair. The throbbing was becoming unbearable and she needed relief.

"I want you to come" Olivia said in a voice that she didn't recognize as her own as Alex grabbed a hold of her hand. She could tell from the constant movement and groaning she was hearing from Alex she was on the verge of coming herself. To be truthful Olivia wasn't going to be too far behind her. She had no doubt in her mind when she stood up the chair would be wet from where she had soaked through her underwear and pants.

Michelle increased the tempo of her fingers as Christy pinched her now engorged clit between her fingers. After a few expert rolls and squeezes Michelle arched up as a scream tore from her throat.

Christy milked all she could from Michelle slowly bringing her down from her orgasm. She allowed her a chance to recover some before she threw her leg over her head and lowered herself down to her waiting mouth.

Alex crossed her legs and felt her insides clench together as Christy straddled Michelle's face and began to ride it.

Michelle reached up and pulled Christy even tighter against her face as she plunged her tongue deep into her. She could feel her walls fluttering and trying to pull her in deeper as she plunged in again and again.

Christy struggled to keep her balance as she moved her hand between her legs and began to rub her clit. She looked up at Alex and Olivia feeling a new flood of wetness pour out of her seeing how into it they both were.

Michelle greedily accepted every ounce of liquid that poured out of Christy and wished she knew what it was that turned her on even more. A part of her wished that Christy would raise up, so she could see their audience but the other part wanted her to keep rocking on her face till she came over and over again.

Christy's body arched up as her orgasm tore through her causing her to fall forward. She quickly threw her hands out to catch herself but continued to grind herself against Michelle's face. Finally finding enough energy she rolled off of Michelle and gasped for air.

Olivia stood slowly unsure if her legs would hold her. She was extremely turned on and if the flush covering Alex's body was any indication, so was she. She smiled at Alex as she helped her to her feet biting her cheek to keep from moaning and taking Alex on the spot when she noticed the wetness on the chair.

With shaky hands Alex unlocked the door and opened it making sure it was locked once again before closing it. Before she could turn around she found herself pinned against the wall by Olivia.

"Find our room and find it now." Olivia growled into Alex's ear as she cupped her from the front.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: PeterPeter to answer your question there are actual clubs like this and Devious Delights is an actual swingers club in New York. As for the description I made that up because no matter how much research I did I wasn't able to find pictures on the internet. Personally, even though I am taking our two favorite ladies on this trip I really have no desire to attend the swingers club here in my home state or participate in this lifestyle. Although the officer who has been educating me on this has offered to take me there. To everyone who is giving this story a chance thank you.**

* * *

As soon as Alex locked the door to the room she had reserved she found herself pinned against the wall with Olivia's hand between her legs.

"Fuck" Olivia growled realizing how wet Alex was and quickly inserting three fingers into her.

"I told you" Alex started to say but stopped as an orgasm ripped through her.

Olivia could only look on in amazement as Alex clamped down on her fingers. She had often prided herself on her ability to make Alex come quickly but this was a first for her.

Alex dug her fingers into Olivia's shoulder as her orgasm ripped through her. Her body pumping on its own accord as she tried to take more of Olivia's fingers despite the fact she was completely buried in her. She knew she wouldn't last long but had hoped she would have been able to delay her orgasm just a little longer.

Olivia curved her fingers and sought out the spongy part of Alex that always sent her spiraling when she felt her walls start to relax. After a few strokes Alex was bucking and screaming in a way that she had never heard or seen before.

Alex's head hit the door as she screamed so loudly. She had had powerful orgasms with Olivia before but none to the point that she was now. She could feel the wetness pour out of her as Olivia continued her assault on her not letting up. She felt as if she was going to pass out if she didn't let up but at the same time she wanted everything Olivia had to give at that moment.

Olivia's arm burned from the exertion as she continued her assault on Alex. She had never seen Alex like this before and just watching had her rubbing her legs together in need of release. For the first time in her life she was going to come just by watching her lover.

Alex's muscles felt as if they was going to give out on her and she was thankful when Olivia hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around her waist. What she didn't count on was the change of position in Olivia's fingers that was buried deep in her. Without giving it a second thought she instantly began to pull herself off Olivia's fingers and impale herself back on them. She couldn't get enough of the woman she loved more than life itself.

Olivia could only look on in amazement as Alex rode her fingers fast and hard. When she felt Alex's muscles began to give out after her second orgasm she had lifted her up with the intention of taking her to the bed, so she could rest. Using all the concentration she could she stumbled backwards until she felt the bed hit the back of her knees. As carefully as she could she fell down into a sitting position and laid back on the bed.

Alex quickly repositioned herself so she was straddling Olivia once she laid back. She ripped her shirt open and quickly lifted her a-shirt up and ran her hands along her abs as she rode her fingers like there was no tomorrow.

Olivia thought her wrist was going to break with the amount of force that Alex was using. Alex was always an active participant in their sex life but she had never been like this before. Thankful she had not scooted too far back on the bed Olivia tightened her leg muscles as she began to use her position to flex her hips meeting Alex thrust for thrust.

Alex lowered her head and locked eyes with Olivia. She knew her orgasm was coming and there was no way to slow it down. She also knew that this one would wipe her out. Making sure to never lose eye contact Alex raked her nails over Olivia's abs as she impaled herself one last time.

Olivia fought to keep her eyes open as her own orgasm ripped through her. The seam of her pants had landed on her clit just right and with every thrust upward into Alex was brining her closer and closer to the edge. Feeling Alex clamped down on her fingers so tight that she was losing all feeling in them had finally set her flying over the cliff.

Alex's body arched up as ripple after ripple of her orgasm took her higher and higher. Gasping for air Alex collapsed forward on top of Olivia, her muscles too spent to hold her up any longer.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex's back and gently ran her hand up and down her back as she kissed the every part of her body she could reach.

"I love you" Alex mumbled as she turned her head and placed an open kiss on the hollow of Olivia's neck "I love you."

Olivia smiled as Alex's words washed over her. Taking as deep breath she slowly pulled her fingers from Alex stopping when she would whimper. She would whisper soothing words and waited till she felt her relax and begin to remove them again.

Alex gasped at the empty feeling she felt once Olivia had fully removed her fingers. She had always felt that emptiness but never like this. She reached down and gripped Olivia's hand bringing them to her lips.

Olivia could only lay there mesmerized as Alex's tongue darted out and ran up the length of her fingers. She let out a low groan when Alex's lips closed around her fingers pulling them in deep to her mouth.

Alex closed her eyes and moaned at the taste of herself on Olivia's fingers. Using her tongue, she parted the fingers, swirling around the webbing between each finger, making sure she thoroughly cleaned each finger. The taste of herself on Olivia's fingers was not only intoxicating but was turning her on again.

"MMM" Alex hummed once she released Olivia's fingers with a pop and opened her eyes.

Olivia reached up and pulled Alex down to for a very gently and loving kiss a complete contrast to what Alex was expecting. She gently brushed aside a few stray hairs as she stared deep into those blue eyes that were still dark with desire.

"What" Alex asked smiling at the love she not only saw but felt coming from Olivia. Even though there was a part of her that was scared because of the sudden change in Olivia. She went from being a mad woman who acted like she hadn't seen her in months to the gentle caring woman she fell in love with. Usually she never flipped those roles around when they were in the bedroom. It was one or the other and most of the time it was the latter of the two which left Alex beyond satisfied.

"I want to make love to you."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief as she raised her hand and began to unbutton her blouse only to be stopped by Olivia.

"Not here." Olivia whispered as she buttoned the button back. "I want to take you home and make love to you in our bed."

Alex raised up on shaky legs and extended her hand to Olivia to help her up "Then let's go home."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know its been forever on this story but it finally came to me. To those still reading this story and giving this story a shot because of the nature of it. Thank you. I believe I am finally getting into the groove of everything. It took me long enough. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas or Hanukkah or what ever holiday you celebrate. Please be safe tonight, don't drink and drive, and I wish everyone Happy New Year.**

* * *

Alex sighed a content sigh as she began to wake up. She slowly and carefully stretched her well overworked muscles. After they had arrived home from the club Olivia had made love to her like never before. Their sex life was far from vanilla but last night included some positions and roughness from Olivia Alex never thought she would discover. The aggressiveness concerned Alex but once Olivia finally allowed her body a much needed break the only words she could manage was a distorted I love you before drifting off to sleep.

"Hey" Alex whispered rolling over shocked to see that it was a pillow up against her back and the blankets were tightly wrapped around her not Olivia.

Quelling down the fear that suddenly washed over her Alex stood on shaky legs and slid her rob on. Figuring that Olivia was called in and hadn't just left her in the middle of the night she made her way toward the kitchen to find the note against the coffee pot that Olivia always left her. She had just tied the belt tight around her when she spotted Olivia standing at their window staring out at the bleak New York skyline.

"Olivia" Alex whispered so not to scare the brunette as she approached her.

Olivia spun around and genuine smiled crossed her face as her eyes fell upon the love of her life. "I didn't mean to wake you. I figured you needed your sleep when you didn't wake once I rolled out of the bed."

Alex closed her eyes and slowly exhaled the breath she had been holding. As irrational as it sounded a part of her was terrified that Olivia had left her unable to face her once she woke up.

Olivia saw the fear that crossed Alex's face and quickly engulfed her in her arms. She never meant to scare but she needed some time to herself to come to terms with what they had experienced last night. She couldn't comprehend how something that seemed so wrong felt so right. How could she love someone the way she loved Alex and would be willing to share her with another person? How the very thought of watching Alex with someone else was a turn on she never expected.

Alex laid her head against Olivia's chest and allowed the steady beat of her heart calm her fears and bring her a feeling of peace like always. She ran her hands up and down Olivia's muscular back as she tilted her head to the side and placed a kiss on Olivia's neck.

"Ready to talk?" Alex quietly asked as her hands found their way under Olivia's shirt so she could feel her warm skin against her palms.

"I'm not sure how to put it into words to where it would make any sense."

"Let me know if I'm close" Alex said as she pulled back and stared into confused brown eyes "You are trying to understand how something so wrong can feel so right. You don't understand how could be with someone and love them yet willing to share them in the most intimate ways with another person. You are probably wondering what type of person you are because that thought turns you on. Lastly, if you can sit by and watch another person with your partner, do you really love them?"

Olivia nodded in agreement as her eyes began to water over. It always seemed like Alex could read her every thought. She found it amazing that she was ever able to surprise her on holidays and special occasions.

Alex smiled at Olivia as she ran her fingers through her short hair "Honey those are the same thoughts and feelings that I had after my first experience. I continued to have them for a while as well."

Olivia felt some of the tension leave her body as Alex spoke "How did you answer them?"

"Time" Alex answered as she massaged Olivia's shoulders from where she stood and felt the tension start to leave her body "long in-depth discussions with Kathryn, my girlfriend who introduced me to this lifestyle, and further explorations into this lifestyle."

Olivia sat on the chair by the window and pulled Alex into her lap "Didn't that just cause more questions to erupt?"

"Sometimes it did and sometimes it answered some." Alex laid her head on Olivia's shoulder "The one thing I have learned is that this lifestyle is forever evolving and changing not only in itself but you as well."

Olivia sat there holding Alex as she stared off into space. She unconsciously ran her hand up and down Alex's legs and pulled her against her in a protective manner.

"Hey hey" Alex whispered as she placed her hand gently on Olivia's cheek bringing her out of her thoughts. She could tell with not only how she was holding her but how she made love to her last night that she was unsure of everything and that was the last thing Alex ever wanted "You offered to experience it one time and you did honey. We never have to go back and I am perfectly fine with that. I meant it when I said I can live without swinging for the rest of my life but I cannot live without you."

"What if I want to continue?"

"Only and me only if it is your choice not something you are doing for me."

Olivia took a deep breath in and let it go "Alex I enjoyed it. I mean really enjoyed it and that is something that I never thought I would. Last night as I held you while you were sleeping I started thinking about you being with other people."

"Liv"

"Let me finish" Olivia said smiling at the blonde "The thought of watching you with someone turned me on but at the same time it ignited a fire in me. The thought of someone else making love to you angered me in a way I've never been angered before."

"Let me stop you there." Alex said as she moved around trying to get even closer to Olivia despite the fact they were so close a piece of paper couldn't be squeezed between them. "First of all you will be the only woman who will ever make love to me till the day I die. You are the only one who will ever reach a depth of my soul that I never thought anyone could." Olivia nodded in understanding "If I am with any other women to simply put it they will be fucking me."

Olivia could help but laugh a little.

Alex smiled as she reached up and placed a kiss on the hollow of Olivia's neck "There are several levels to swinging and at no time do we have to participate in a full swing. I am perfectly content with what occurred last night as being as far as we ever go. Always remember that communication is the key."

"I can never promise you we will ever move up in swinging or the frequency of it" Olivia said as she stared deep into concerned blue eyes "But I can tell you that last night is something I enjoyed and would like to experience again at some point, but until then you are all mine."

"I will forever be all yours" Alex gasped as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck when she stood up and started carrying her toward the bedroom "I love you Olivia Benson forever and always."


End file.
